Mudaram as Estações
by Malu Chan
Summary: O que se passa na cabeça de Lílian Potter quando ela está prestes a morrer? .James/Lily.


**Título:** Mudaram as Estações  
**Autor:** Malu Chan  
**Sinopse:** O que se passa na cabeça de Lílian Potter quando ela está prestes a morrer?  
**Capa (é só retirar os espaços):** http: // i222 . photobucket . com / albums / dd284 / MaluNiiSan / MudaramasEstaes - capa . jpg  
**Ship:** James/Lílian  
**Gênero:** Drama/Romance  
**Classificação: **K  
**Observação:  
**_¹ Página 148 de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban  
² Página 679 de Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix_

* * *

**Mudaram as Estações**  
_By Malu Chan_

Lílian olhava apavorada para os lados. Ele estava perto. Thiago gritava para que ela pegasse Harry e corresse. Por um segundo ela hesitou, mas a certeza estampada no rosto do marido a fez tomar sua decisão. Ele estava disposto a morrer para proteger o filho. E ela também.

O quarto de Harry nunca parecera tão distante quanto agora. As escadas pareciam intermináveis. Quando chegou ao patamar, a porta do hall foi aberta com um clique. Tentou correr para não ver o que aconteceria a seguir, mas a luz verde que emanou da sala a paralisou por alguns segundos.

"_Não... O Thiago não... Por favor..."._

Passos... Passos na escada. O barulho evocou algo dentro da sua cabeça. O Harry! Ela continuou correndo escada acima. Ele poderia ter alguma chance.

Pegou-o no colo e tentou imaginar por onde fugiriam quando a porta foi aberta com estrondo e ela caiu para frente, atirando o pobre bebê de volta ao berço. Voldemort havia chegado. Ela se desesperou.

_- O Harry não, o Harry não, por favor o Harry não!_

_- Afaste-se sua tola... afaste-se, agora..._

_- Harry não! Por favor... tenha piedade... tenha piedade...¹_

Mas é claro que ele não a escutou. Voldemort queria a vida de Harry a todo custo.

Lílian queria que sua vida tivesse o poder para salvar a de Harry.

_Mudaram as estações, nada mudou  
Mais eu sei que alguma coisa aconteceu,  
Tá tudo assim, tão diferente._

Quando o jato de luz verde se aproximou dela, um pequeno filme passou por sua mente. O dia em que conhecera Thiago, na estação de trem. Naquela época ele já era arrogante.

Lembrou-se dos Marotos. Como os quatro haviam sido tão amigos. Nesse momento ela nem pôde acreditar que Pedro os havia traído.

O raio de luz continuava se aproximando, mas ela não parecia tomar consciência disso. Estava envolvida em lembranças.

Os anos na escola foram inesquecíveis. Ela ainda se lembrava de quando recebeu a carta, de como seus pais haviam ficados orgulhosos, de como Petúnia sentiu inveja... Mas o mais importante dentro daquela escola, para ela, foram as brigas com Thiago.

Aquelas discussões memoráveis, que às vezes faziam até mesmo o salão comunal da Grifinória estremecer. Como ele conseguia tira-la do sério! Sua arrogância, sua prepotência, sua... ela quase podia vê-lo andando novamente pelos corredores do castelo.

Ela também podia se lembrar de quando Thiago passou a ser diferente pra ela. De quando ele deixou de ser o arrogante apanhador exibido da Grifinória e passou a ser especial...

Fora em seu sétimo ano.

Ele não havia mudado, é claro. Ele nunca mudaria. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, algo estava diferente. Ele emanava... confiança. Não aquela confiança arrogante que o tinha acompanhado durante toda a sua adolescência, mas uma confiança adulta. Ele agora tinha um ar mais grave, fazendo-a se sentir mais segura, protegida e... amada. Agora sim ela conseguia acreditar que ele a amava.

_Se lembra quando agente chegou um dia acreditar  
Que tudo era pra sempre, sem saber,  
Que o pra sempre, sempre acaba_

O namoro dos dois surpreendeu muita gente, é claro. Durante anos eles foram vistos trocando farpas.

Mas eles estavam realmente felizes. A guerra que acontecia no mundo mágico os preocupava, mas quando estavam sozinhos, juntos, parecia que nada poderia atingi-los.

O ano escolar fora – relativamente – tranqüilo. Dois meses depois vinha a novidade: Lílian Evans e Thiago Potter iriam se casar!

Ela nunca havia se sentido tão feliz antes. Ao entrar na igreja com seu longo vestido branco, ela sorriu ao vê-lo ali, nervoso, feliz...

Naquela noite Thiago e ela conversaram sobre o futuro... divagações sobre como seria a vida deles depois da guerra. Com dois ou três filhos correndo pelo jardim enquanto ele, Sirius, Remo e Pedro preparavam o churrasco.

Alguns meses depois, ambos já estavam cansados de tudo aquilo. A guerra os estava fatigando. Os combates contra Voldemort e seus Comensais da Morte eram exaustivos e a Ordem da Fênix parecia não ter nenhum progresso. A cada dia, mais pessoas eram vítimas daquele caos.

_Mas nada vai conseguir mudar o que ficou  
Quando penso em alguém, só penso em você  
E aí então, estamos bem_

Um ano após seu casamento, Lílian descobriu estar grávida. Thiago quase entrou em colapso quando soube, mas ficou feliz. Um filho era o que eles sempre desejaram.

É claro que também havia a preocupação: o mundo mágico ainda estava em guerra. Como eles conseguiriam cuidar de uma criança pequena naquele caos?

Um ano após Harry nascer, Dumbledore os 'presenteou' com mais um motivo para se inquietaram: havia uma profecia que afirmava que _"aquele com o poder de vencer o Lord das Trevas se aproxima... nascido dos que o desafiaram três vezes, nascido quando o sétimo mês terminar...".²_

Lílian sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e quase foi ao chão ao ouvir aquilo. Seu pequeno garoto... Não... não Harry... Ela forçou-se a prestar atenção no que Dumbledore dizia.

O velho mago lhes dava uma solução: o Feitiço Filideus. Colocar o segredo da localização deles dentro de uma única pessoa.

Thiago foi categórico. Ele queria que Sirius fosse o fiel e guardasse o segredo deles. Ela concordava. Conhecia o amigo o suficiente para saber que ele morreria antes de traí-los...

Então o feitiço foi feito.

Mas não em Sirius.

Em Pedro.

Sirius afirmou que Voldemort viria primeiramente atrás dele, e não queria arriscar... Não quando o bruxo poderia obrigá-lo de alguma forma. Então Pedro seria a solução menos óbvia: não era muito forte, não era O melhor amigo... mas seria um blefe, como ele próprio disse.

A informação que vazara foi a de que Sirius era o fiel do segredo. Sabiam que havia um espião da Ordem e pretendiam despistá-lo.

Mas agora, uma semana depois, ela sabia quem era o espião. Descobrira-o, embora não quisesse acreditar, não podia aceitar. Não um dos Marotos... Se alguém lhe contasse há algumas semanas ela teria rido na cara da pessoa.

O mal havia sido feito.

Voldemort conseguiria seu intento. Mataria o único que poderia vencê-lo.

O mundo mágico estaria perdido.

Um segundo antes do raio atingi-la, a face de Thiago apareceu em sua mente, junto com a de Harry. Uma lágrima solitária foi derramada.

_Mesmo com tantos motivos pra deixar tudo como está  
Nem desistir nem tentar agora tanto faz  
Estamos indo de volta pra casa__**  
**_

A escuridão tomou conta de si e, um segundo depois, ela se sentiu leve.

Havia morrido.

Era hora de pegar o trem.

E Thiago a esperava na estação.


End file.
